Say Less Part 8 of 9
by Uzumaki-Rebellion
Summary: Tony Stark gives Renata and Erik some face time and an after-dinner threesome gets complicated...


_**"Yeah, yeah this is my palace, champagne in my chalice**_  
_**I got it all covered like a wedding band**_  
_**Wonderland, so my alias is Alice**_  
_**We gon' start a motherfuckin' pussy riot**_  
_**Or we gon' have to put 'em on a pussy diet**_  
_**Look at that, I guarantee I got 'em quiet**_  
_**Look at that, I guarantee they all inspired**_  
_**A-town, made it out there**_  
_**Straight out of Kansas City, yeah we made it out there**_  
_**Celebrated, graduated, made it pass/fail**_  
_**Sassy, classy, Kool-Aid with the kale**_  
_**Momma was a G, she was cleanin' hotels**_  
_**Poppa was a driver, I was workin' retail**_  
_**Kept us in the back of the store**_  
_**We ain't hidden no more, moonlit nigga, lit nigga..."**_

_**Janelle Monae - **_**"Django Jane"**

Renata kept her nerves in check as she watched Tony Stark take a seat on top of the deck table. His holographic image was sharp and clear and he was dressed in a green button-down sweater and expensive black slacks with hand-crafted Italian leather dress shoes.

"Great view," Tony said glancing behind her, "…where are you exactly?"

"Buffalo Lake, Wisconsin," she said.

His sharp brown eyes returned to her face. Jeez, this man was good-looking.

"I must say, Renata, you have become more brilliant, a lot hipper, and you are a little cleverer than the first time I met you."

Renata felt her lips curl up in a smile. He remembered her.

"Mr. Stark, we are approaching the time for our next scheduled—"

Tony waved his hand at Susan and the woman stopped talking abruptly.

"I really like what you are bringing to my table. What do you know about Hollister Cummings?"

"Representative Cummings? Besides him being your biggest critic and head of the United States House Committee on Armed Services? I know a little bit."

Renata stepped forward so she could be eye to eye with Tony.

Tony folded his hands in front of himself.

"Cummings is really adept at using his social capital, and for some weird reason, the players in Washington like him. And they listen to him. I need Washington to listen to me. Suggestions?" he said.

Although his image was holographic, Renata could see that the smidgen of turmoil behind Tony's eyes was very real. She was so smart to take Erik's advice and lead in with Stark Industries' biggest headaches. Stark needed Cummings to loosen some access to contracts in the Department of Defense. All the research she had done prior to coming to Buffalo Lake was paying off. Thank God she had taken that extra step to research Cummings and a few other names tied to Stark in recent news reports.

She took a deep breath. Erik told her they would be crazy not to start talking salary after her interview. Right now, she was talking directly to the man who had the complete authority to give her a yes to what she wanted most. This fucking job. But he wasn't going to get her brainwork for free or cheap. She had to boss up, and he had to pay up. She knew her worth.

"The Tustin Institute just completed an environmental impact study on weapons testing…"

"That report doesn't come out for another two months—"

"I went to grad school with one of the co-authors of that study. An author who I used to check and edit term papers for. An author who still needs me to read her articles from time to time to help tighten them up. An author who just hit me up a month ago with a draft of her latest _term paper_."  
She knew these white boys played hard and fast in the big leagues. But so did she.

Her friend Tabitha was an influential science author and lecturer. She and Tabitha didn't always see eye to eye on environmental issues, Tabitha often coming off a bit extreme for Renata's tastes. However, they stayed in contact, and Renata had consulted for the woman's social media presence over the last three years. Renata learned early to keep even adversarial associates close for business purposes. And Cummings was a big fan of Tabitha's work. He used a lot of Tabitha's data from her last book to trip up a lot of corporate entities. Especially Stark Industries' weapons testing and sales to all branches of the U.S. military.

Knowing what Cummings was relying on data-wise to rebuff men like Stark was the holy grail. Having access to it before Cummings was a boss move and she had that shit on her USB. She could create and manage a proactive and positive environmental social media campaign for Stark Industries and Tony personally, essentially defanging Cummings before his next Sub-Committee hearing in D.C.

"Would you excuse us?" Tony said. But he wasn't talking to Renata even though he was looking directly at her.

Susan and the three men seated behind Tony turned into bright thin lights that vanished.

"To be crystal clear. You've read….?"

"I know the content inside and out. Gave great notes to improve the flow too. But this is just between you and me," Renata said.

Tony remained quiet for a few moments, his inquisitive eyes studying her face. She stood before him with confidence and the assurance of someone who knew their shit _and_ knew they were the shit.

"Who do you bank with?" Tony asked as he scrolled his fingers on a small computer pad.

"Dallas Union Bank."

"Account number?"

She gave him her number and he typed quickly.

"Okay…so…I just sent you an amount that will take care of all your moving expenses including shipping all your personal items here to Malibu and storing it. I'll have a corporate credit card overnighted to your home address—wait, how long will you be in Wisconsin?"

"Two more days—"

"Okay, home address it is. Use the card to take care of transportation and finding an apartment. We'll put you up at the Hyatt near the office for the first month. You can commute to the downtown Los Angeles office once a week from Malibu. I need you here next Wednesday to start putting together your team that you'll be responsible for… and be prepared to go to New York on the twenty-fifth for a couple of East Coast expo press junkets with me. And whatever numbers they quoted you for a starting salary…I'm adding an additional fifteen-percent. Any questions?"

Renata could feel her insides ready to explode. She wanted to scream.

"You want to scream, don't you?" he said.

"Yes!"

"Okay, just this once," he said.

Renata took a step back and let out the biggest shout and started dancing around in her heels. When she faced out toward the lake, she saw the pontoon boat returning to the dock. Glancing at her watch she saw that her interview lasted for quite some time.

"Renata!" Erik shouted up to her. All of her friends were looking up at her. They heard her loud shout.

"I'm good!" she yelled down to them.

"I really couldn't feel the enthusiasm," Tony teased.

"I can do it once more with feeling."

"Please don't," he said.

Tony tapped his earbud.

"Susan, let those other people know…yes…I already did. I did that too. Yes. She'll be here next Wednesday. She can hire a moving company to take care of that….Susan… yes, I'll put her on the corporate jet…Susan, I'd like to finish talking to her, thank you. Tell Pepper to get H.R. started."

Tony tapped his earbud again.

"She's like a mother hen. I was asked to allow you to come in the following Wednesday to give you time to pack and say goodbye to whoever is important to you."

"That would be awesome. And very helpful, Mr. Stark."

"Tony, please," he said.

He stood up and glanced out at the view.  
"Buffalo Lake, huh?" Tony said.

"It's my friend's home. We're here on a college reunion vacation."

"That's good to know. We won't have to worry about time-off for you any time soon."

Tony turned to look at her.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Renata Gilliam. We can't shake hands but will a holographic high-five do?"

"No problem, Mr. Stark…Tony."

He eased a little closer to her, his image shimmering brighter as the sun sat overhead. His hand went up.

"How'd it go-?"

The sound of a disruptive out of breath voice made Renata break out into a wide grin.

She turned toward the screen door and saw Erik peeking out at her. He must've run all the way up to see her since he was there so fast.

"It's just one of my friends on vacation with me," Renata said to Tony.

"Well, let them be the first person to congratulate you," Tony said moving back from her.

Erik stepped into the field of sensors and his form was automatically scanned and digitized for Stark on his end.

"I'll be damned. Stevens!" Tony said.

"Tony," Erik said.

Tony turned to Renata.

"This is your vacation friend? Stevens was one of my interns a few years back…look at you. Hair!"

"You know I had that military cut out of the Academy," Erik said.

"You look great. Vacation is a good look for you."

Erik's eyes were totally ignoring Tony. He could only stare at Renata. He pursed his lips in anticipation. Renata gazed back at him. There was so much she wanted to say to him, thank him for, hug him for. But she wanted to stay professional in front of Tony.

Tony looked at Erik, then his eyes bounced back to Renata's face.

"If you two are having a moment, I can literally disappear right now—"

"No, no…it's all good," she smiled hard at Erik, "I'm moving to California!"

"Aye!" Erik said walking right through Tony's image and hugging her, lifting her up and kissing her cheek.

"I knew you had this," he whispered in her ear before putting her down. His eyes checked out her dress and heels before looking back at Tony.

Tony strolled over to Erik. He was a few inches shorter, but Tony had the energy and swag of a man much taller.

"My offer still stands Stevens. I told you this two years ago and I'm telling you again. Finish M.I.T. then come see me."

Erik shook his head.

Renata eased back and watched the body language between the two. Tony's stance was wide open, inviting, his eyes making direct contact with Erik.

Erik's body was closed off, arms crossed, his eyes never really connecting to Tony's. Stark wanted him with a quiet desperation in his tone, not quite begging Erik, but close enough.

"Listen. I will be out for the symposium. Professor Valborg has been keeping me abreast of your work there, and as always, you are a knockout. Stop screwing around. Forget this whole Navy Seals thing and come work for me. You want to be a killing machine or use that brilliant mind to do great things? Tell me Stevens."

"Killing machine?"

"Your mind is designed for creating things Stevens, not going out and destroying them—"

"A little pot and kettle there, T?"

"We're talking about you, not me, kiddo."

"You've been keeping tabs on me?"

"I told you I would. You don't remember our last night in Monaco together? Renata, that sounded really scurrilous, but we were both in Monaco for work."

Renata giggled.

"Man, listen…" Erik said.

"No, you listen. Finish grad school. Then come talk to me. I can pay the Navy back whatever they invested in you. I'm good for it. You know that. Just give me a chance—"

"Shouldn't you be talking to Renata?"

"She and I are joined at the hip now. In fact, Renata, if you can convince this man to jettison the Navy and come to California, I will give you a bonus—"

"Yo, man, quit playin'," Erik said stepping away from Tony's image.

"Renata?" Tony pleaded.

"He's his own person, Tony," she said.

Tony gave out a defeated sigh.

"I'm still coming to hear your presentation. Renata, I will see you in twelve days. Thank you for being amazing," Tony said. He glanced over at Erik again, "You know Prince Francesco still asks about you. He finally forgave us for that Aston Martin fender bender."

"That shit was totaled. You did that. I was just a passenger," Erik said.

"I smoothed things over. Sent him a Bugatti Chiron. He was pleased."

"I'm sure he was. He was hot about that crash," Erik said.

Tony took his right index and ring finger and pointed at his eyes and then pointed them back at Erik in the classic eyes-on-you motion.

"Bye, Stevens."

"T."

Stark's image winked out and Renata turned off Erik's computer.

"Crashing luxury cars in Monaco with Tony Stark? Hanging out with royalty? Calling him 'T'? What is that life?" Renata said.

"I could tell you some wild stories…but I signed a non-disclosure agreement," Erik said.

"_Renata!"_

Renata turned and saw all of her friends piling onto the deck.

"I got it!" she screamed once more and everyone exploded with congratulations and hugs with plenty of kisses.

Mason stepped out onto the deck with a tray filled with small plastic cups filled with wine.

Everyone took a cup and surrounded Renata. Mason lifted up his wine and all the others followed suit.

"To Renata, for doing the damn thing and making her dreams come true. Congratulations!"

They all sipped.

"Speech! Speech!" Shawn called out.

Renata felt her lip tremble, but she held it together.

"I want to thank all of you first of all for making the space for me to have the house alone during our vacation in order for me to do this. I thank all of you for believing in me even when I was nervous and full of doubt during the last few days. Thank you, Vera, for hooking this hair up. Look, it didn't curl up too much! Thank you, Niecy for amazing make-up despite the challenges…"

Everyone laughed and looked at Mason who just shook his head.

"Thank you to Celeste for helping me meditate and teaching me deep breathing exercises that helped me concentrate and stay present…and last but not least by any stretch of the imagination, I want to thank Erik for, praise Jesus, being an intern for Stark and helping me sharpen my presentation by keeping me on point and demanding that I be bold. And I was y'all, got fifteen percent added to my starting salary!" Her natural Dallas twang came out extra hard at that moment.

Everyone screamed and clapped.

"You should thank yourself too, Renata," Erik said. All of her friends looked at him, "You put yourself out there, put in the hours, did a lot of hard work to prepare. Took a chance free-lancing and sacrificing a lot of material comforts to build the career you wanted to have. You did this."

"Here, here!" Soyini said and they all raised their cups to her again.

###

Renata changed clothes, washed off her make-up and took a walk around the lake.

There was so much to do when she went home.

When she checked her bank account, she saw that Stark had deposited seven thousand dollars. Her one-bedroom apartment didn't have a lot of furnishings, and with her new salary, she could actually give her six-year-old Camry to her father and lease a new vehicle once she arrived in California. Then, of course, she had to go shopping for a few essential new clothing items to go with her new Louboutin level income. Then there was the online apartment hunting. Malibu was pricey. She'd have to find a place nearby because high income or not, she was going to live on a tight budget to get rid of every bill and debt she had in life.

She felt thrilled, proud, overwhelmed in a good way, and strangely, not scared at all. There was actually a calm settling over her. Tony liked her. He was going to fly her to him on his corporate jet, not business class on a regular plane.

She heard feet running and when she looked up from the tree she was posted up on, she saw Erik moving with swift strides, his small white earbuds distracting him with music. She waved to get his attention and he slowed down.

"'sup, Ma."

"I wanted to thank you again."

"No need. You the Don dada now. Tony's entire image is in your hands."

She stepped closer to him.

"When I first talked to you about the live chat, I felt like you held back some information. You knew Tony was going to be listening and watching me. That's why you said this was the final interview. Right?"

"If I told you he was going to do that, you would've been more nervous and worried. Was I right?"

"Yes."

"There you go."

"You helped to change my life, Erik."

"I already told you. You did that yourself."

She touched his face.

"There's something so special about you. I see it. Stark damn well sees it. Everyone else here does too. I hope…I hope whatever it is you want to do…that goal, or dream, or whatever it is that you are holding steadfast to…I hope you reach it."

Erik's eyes looked away from hers and then he reached down and held her hand.

"Thank you," he said.

"Go on, finish your run," she said.

He stuck his earbuds back in and she turned away from him, listening to his feet strike the ground as he moved away from her. She walked down to the water and threw small rocks as far as she could into the lake.

Erik had layers.

There was the surface layer that was Shawn's lil homie that used to run with a roughneck crew and still had that hard edge to him. Then there was the brainy whiz-kid being hounded by Tony Stark and probably other people wanting to tap into his potential. There was the kind Erik that was helpful and thoughtful and fun to hang out with around the house with everyone else. Then there was that deeply hidden layer, the part of him that hid the trauma that seemed to hover near his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

The day before her interview, she had taken some time to privately read the articles about his mother she had saved. Califia Stevens had been an Oakland teacher and local activist who had been friends with Lia De Souza, the influential community leader from Sao Paulo who had just been elected to political office and was assassinated shortly after. Those were the basic facts. From what Renata could put together, Erik's mother had been at a political event with De Souza, and was present when her friend was killed.

There had been a memorial event to commemorate De Souza's legacy and murder, and some Sao Paulo police had been shot up and Erik's mother was one of four women accused of plotting and carrying out a revenge shooting. It appeared that the community in Sao Paulo where De Souza was from suspected members of the police force being behind her assassination. Fleeing the country, Erik's mother was later sent back to Brazil and held there for trial. Things became murky as to what happened after that because of accusations that Erik's mother had been killed while in prison overseas. But from what Renata was seeing online, Califia Stevens had contracted a viral infection that didn't get caught in time or was ignored by authorities there, and she died a political prisoner in a foreign country. Away from her little boy. A little boy who became orphaned and grew up to help Renata land her dream career.

Renata spent a lot of time sitting in her room and contemplating what she had read about Califia Stevens. The internet had a few Brazilian video news clippings of the court case, but none showed Califia speaking at all. Renata wanted to hear her voice. What kind of woman raised a child who became someone like Erik?

All Renata knew was that after his mother died, Erik soon went into juvie. The change in him must've been catastrophic. Soul-wrenching. Possibly irreversible.

Renata walked back to the lake house, her mind vacillating with her new good fortune and thinking about Erik's past and the future he was intent on creating through the Navy. With all the brains he had, she felt the same way that Tony Stark did. Why be in the military? What was it about that route that made him waste his God-given brilliance? Most Black men she knew, her father and grandfather included, often used the military as a last resort when opportunities for Black men were limited, especially if they didn't have a college education, a decent job with livable wages, or access to resources. The military kept her father off the streets and out of trouble in his youth. Gave him a guaranteed income and some job security until he retired as an Army sergeant. But Erik was in a position where he didn't need the military. So why do it?

Dawn and Terrell were setting up dinner on the bottom deck. Mason and Bertrand helped bring extra folding chairs out for everyone.

The meal was grilled chicken salad and homemade mac 'n cheese. Erik walked outside carrying platters of toasted pumpkin seed bread smothered with honey-butter. Renata watched him put down the bread and then help Dawn make space on the table for salad dressings and the pitchers of fresh lemonade Niecy brought down from the kitchen.

Celeste caught her on the way back into the house.

"Hey, I was about to come find you," Celeste said.

"What's up?"

"Follow me."

Renata followed Celeste into the bedroom she shared with Dawn and Claudette.

Celeste pulled out a joint.

"I was saving this. To celebrate."

"Sweet," Renata said.

"But it's just for us."

"Let's save it for later tonight," Renata said.

"Are you still floating from the Stark job?"

"Yes!"

Renata was still feeling giddy, her face beaming as she re-lived the moment Tony Stark asked for her bank account number.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Celeste reached out and hugged Renata, and Renata embraced her with a firm hug. They still held one another after the hug.

"This is just the beginning of so many good things for you," Celeste said.

"I wanted this so much that I could taste it."

"And now it's yours!"

Renata closed her eyes and sucked in air through her teeth filled with the thrill of victory.

"I have so much to get done when I go back to Dallas. I can't wait to get to California. Again, thank you so much for your help in helping me focus my mind and energy."

Renata stared at the joint in her hand.

"I wish we could smoke this now," she said.

"Patience, patience," Celeste said.

"Well, you better hold onto this before I light it up too soon," Renata said handing it back to Celeste.

Celeste stuck it in a drawer.

Renata glanced around the room. It was in a little disarray with clothes spread out along with opened suitcases bursting with loose garments and shoes.

"How are the three of you doing in here?" Renata asked.

"Wouldn't be so bad if the other two weren't so messy and had fewer clothes."

"Well, the couch in the basement is still available, if you want space," Renata said.

"I may take up that offer. But is it still hot as hell down there?"

"I like heat."

"I just don't like sweating while I sleep."

Renata stared at Celeste's lips. She was so pretty when she talked, her lips curling over certain words. Renata leaned in and kissed Celeste on the lips. Celeste eagerly returned the kiss, opening her mouth and accepting Renata's tongue.

Renata stroked Celeste's hair and pulled away from her mouth. She stared into Celeste's eyes.

"Why are you so fine?" Renata asked her, licking her own lips. Celeste grinned.

"Be with me tonight," Celeste said, "let me show you how fine I am."

"Hmmm, good weed and a beautiful woman? How can I turn that down?"

"It's a date then?" Renata said.

"Yeah."

"Good."

They held onto each other longer until they could hear Soyini yelling for everyone to come and eat.

Downstairs on the bottom deck Renata and Celeste sat next to one another. Dawn brought up a dinner game of six degrees of Keven Bacon and while everyone ate and drank heavily, they all tried to make movie and tv connections between celebrities.

The energy at the table was buoyant and there were several toasts to Renata. She felt honored and loved by her friends. For once, she felt like she had real direction in her life. Mason couldn't keep his eyes off of her and when dinner was over, he sought her out while she dipped her feet in the water as she sat on the dock.

"I'm proud of you," he said sitting next to her. She allowed him to kiss her hand and it was nice sitting with him and watching the last rays of sunlight fall away for the night.

"Things are coming together for me," she said.

"I'm sorry for being a big pain to you, Renata."

"Forget it, Mason."

"I really do care for you. I always have…always will."

"Mason—"

"I would like to rebuild our friendship. I fucked it up while we've been here. I know that."

Renata felt free of him. The desire she had for him in a romantic way shifted into something that she didn't need anymore. He would never be the man for her. He never was. She tried not to beat herself up so much by thinking about the time she wasted pining for him. She was grateful that she finally got that truth through her thick skull. Erik was a big part of that revelation. Mason would always be her friend, but he was a narcissist and needed women fawning over him. She was done with that. The sex that they had together would be a historical footnote to be forgotten between them. Forever.

"We will always be friends. Better ones now since we are truly being honest with one another."

"You really like Erik, don't you?"

She stared at Mason.

"Yeah, you do. He cares for you too. A lot. He really came at me hard when he saw you were hurt. We had a good talk with each other once he cooled down. He's a different kind of dude."

"He told you he cares for me?"

"He doesn't have to say anything. Shit, everyone can tell. Will you try and see him again after we leave?"

"I've thought about that. But long-distance things don't work out for me. He's not interested in long-term anyway. His mind is on school and the Navy. Plus, my new gig is going to take up all my time now."

"You deserve the best of everything."

"Thanks."

Mason reached out and held her hand.

"We've all come a long way," he said.

"Yep."

"When you get settled out in Cali, I would like to come visit you. If that's okay."

"Maybe I'll have a house warming," she said.

"Just say when and where."

Mason's eyes swept over her face.

"I could kick myself—" he said.

His eyes looked up and behind her.

"Hey," Erik said looking down at them.

"Hey," she said, her voice automatically turning into honey the moment she saw him. His mother was still on the fringes of her thoughts.

Mason stood up.

"I'm going to get a beer. Any of you want one," Mason said.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks," Erik said.

Mason walked away and Erik sat down next to her letting his toes sink into the water. Renata wanted to reach out and hug him. But she was afraid that she would start crying and his perceptive ass would know it was because she was looking into his past. Her eyes darted back to the water.

They sat together for a long time, not speaking, and it was so peaceful.

"I already told Octavian, but we need to start prepping for our dinner meal around ten tomorrow. I'll have you two doing the slicing and dicing, but I'll make it as easy as possible. I already put the shrimp and swordfish in the marinades I made yesterday. They have a rice cooker so things should go smooth. Prep is going to take the most time."

"No problem. I will be ready to work chef."

Their eyes met and Renata gave him a big grin, but then something about the angle of the fading light struck his face and he looked a lot like his mother at that moment.

"What's wrong? Hey…what's with the tears?" he said.

The lie came easy.

"I really got the job," she said, feeling her chest shudder. She wiped her eyes and wrapped her arm around his, turning her face away from his eyes. She focused on her breathing, working hard to calm herself down. It wasn't just his mother that had her emotional. It was him. She was truly going to miss him. The need to have him in her life was rising up inside of her, resting snug and easy in her spirit.

He moved his arm from hers and let it wrap around her waist. His fingers stroked the side of her right hip.

"Now that I will be making some serious coins, I can pay you back for the shoes," she said.

"Nah. That's my gift to you."

"You said it was an investment."

"Now it's a gift."

"Thank you."

Erik leaned in like he was going to kiss her and she wanted him to, but he stopped himself and turned to look at the water again.

"You were right, time did pass by fast," he said.

"I know."

There was a subtle tension between them again. Nothing sexual had happened since the day she played with his dick in the kitchen when her eye was first injured. She had been a bit frustrated after he begged for her to let him play with her tits and she denied him. She had also been wildly curious about the girl he chatted with online, but she didn't ask him about her because she thought he had done that just to get back at her for teasing him. After that time, he kept his contact with her platonic.

Music began to blare from the bottom deck.

"Yo, Erik! We got these bones ready!"

Shawn's voice broke their private time together. Erik released his hold on her and pushed himself up.

Renata stayed by herself until she felt the urge to smoke. Walking toward the bottom deck, she could see everyone was once again scattered and doing their own thing. Terrell and Niecy had actually gone to bed, exhausted from the picnic and heat.

She made eye contact with Celeste and the ebony beauty removed herself from the hammock she was lounging on and went to her room to retrieve the joint. Renata passed by Erik, Shawn, Bertrand, and Mason as they played dominoes and drank Hennessey mixed with Coke. The men didn't even notice her slipping past them.

Down in the basement, Renata changed into her bikini tank top and cut-off jeans. She heard Celeste's feet scurry down the stairs and she met her out on the now cleaned and ant-free couch that was covered with a fresh yellow couch cover.

"Is it okay to smoke down here?" Celeste asked using a lighter to fire up the weed,

"Yeah, it's cool," Renata said.

They sat next to each other and Renata turned on a music app on her phone and played songs that set a nice vibe for them. Renata's first drag of the weed went down smooth in her lungs.

"Damn, this is good shit!" Renata said when she finally released tendrils of smoke and passed the joint to Celeste.

"My hook up is top-notch."

They listened to new music and talked about California and before she knew it, they had smoked up the joint.

"Aw!" Renata said when she stubbed the last bits into an old coffee mug.

"No worries, we're good for the rest of the night," Celeste said holding up three more joints.

Celeste reached for the lighter again and Renata turned the music up knowing no one could really hear them or the tunes.

"Is this Gatta?" Celeste asked, her ear cocked toward the cell phone.

"Yes, their new album."

"This beat is going so hard!"

They both jumped up and danced, passing the joint between them. Their conversation became all about music, then hair conditioners for natural hair, and before she could switch the topic up again, the weed began to hit hard, slowing them down, the music sounding like color, and the colors around them vibrating and pulsing with the beats that surrounded them. The basement was sweltering with heat the way Renata liked it. She felt her breasts getting sweaty and she could see a light sheen on Celeste's face.

Renata reached for the joint again and puffed on it. When she passed it back to Celeste, she took off her bikini tank top.

Hips loose, hair free and curled back up from sweating out all day, titties bouncing and nipples already hard, Renata watched Celeste take off her clothes. Slipping out of her shorts and underwear, Renata took the joint again and threw an arm around Celeste's neck.

Celeste lifted up her full breasts and pressed them against Renata's and they started kissing and grinding on each other, the music and weed transporting them to a magical place of sensual pleasure. Celeste dragged her fingers up and down Renata's slit.

"Let's move over to the bed," Celeste said licking her fingers after rubbing Renata's clit.

Renata grabbed her phone and the coffee mug and they moved over to Erik's bed, not even caring about personal space anymore. Legs spread wide open, Renata smoked the joint with one hand and pulled back the lips of her pussy with the other so Celeste could see how wet she was.

"I'm going to make you cum all night," Celeste said sliding herself down Renata's body and situating her face down near her opening. Celeste flicked the tip of her tongue all around Renata's vulva, the softness already turning dark in color from the rushing blood engorging the puffy lips.

Celeste took the joint from Renata's fingers and smoked a bit, letting the smoke flow out of her pretty mouth and blow across Renata's pussy. Nerves electrified from the weed and every sensation feeling magnified, Renata found herself whimpering the moment Celeste's tongue entered her. She reached down for the weed again, and once she slipped it away from Celeste, the woman spread her labia open and went to work.

Renata stuck the unfinished joint inside the coffee mug on the floor next to the bed. All the pressure and stress and anxiety about finding stable employment were gone. Renata felt free and her body acquiesced to all the sensations Celeste brought out of her. She felt Celeste's moans resonate across the delicate bud of her clit.

Celeste's tongue gave soft irregular taps along the sides of Renata's inner labia.

"It looks like angel wings," Celeste said staring at Renata's moist folds. She sucked on Renata again, her full lips like soft cotton candy surrounding the precious nub.

"Celeste!" Renata gasped clutching at Erik's blanket. Her breath was stuck in her throat.

Celeste licked around her pussy again, sucking on her clit with more gentle motions of her tongue. Renata found herself squirming on the bed, the music they were listening to lifting her emotions higher.

"I want to eat your pussy too," Renata said. Celeste sat up and licked her lips and they shifted positions with Celeste crawling above Renata in reverse, lowering her pussy onto Renata's mouth as she sank her face back between Renata's legs. The only sounds heard were smacking lips and tongues. The humming of their voices joined the music becoming a chorus of "Yes", "More", and "Don't Stop."

Celeste raised up and sank her fingers into Renata's hot opening, wiggling her digits side to side trying to hit Renata's walls hard.

"Cum for me," Celeste huffed.

Renata stopped eating out Celeste's creamy pussy and tried to focus on her own building release, her eyes squeezed shut, her breath coming out of her mouth with hard raspy exhalations. Her legs trembled and her ass cheeks clenched. Sweat ran down in rivulets down her breasts and between her thick thighs.

"I'm going to cum!" Renata shouted.

"_Bitch, you better not!"_

Celeste's fingers froze and Renata's eyes shot open. They both turned their heads and saw Erik watching them at the foot of the steps.

"Y'all just gonna fuck in my bed without me?"

How long had he been there watching them?

Neither one of them knew what to say or do as Erik stared at them both naked and sweating on his blankets.

They watched him saunter over to them.

Erik reached down and grabbed Celeste's hair yanking her off of Renata.

"You should know better, I cum first," Erik said.

On the cusp of an orgasm, Renata sat up and opened her thighs wider and played with her clit. It drew Erik's gaze back to her. She could see it in his eyes. He wanted them both, his lips parted, and his hand still gripping Celeste's hair.

"I want to see you cum in her pussy," Celeste said, her hands going to her breasts and playing with her nipples for him. Erik's eyes were back on her and not Renata.

"Yeah?" Erik said staring at Celeste's nipples.

Renata slapped her vulva hard and Erik's eyes closed and he unfastened his pants and let them drop. Pulling his shirt over his head, Renata watched as Celeste sucked on Erik's dick, her tongue sliding on the sides from root to tip making it get fat in stages that made Renata wetter. Celeste reached up to stroke Erik's dick with her hands but he pushed them away.

"Just your mouth. Work that neck."

He thrust slowly into Celeste's throat and the sound of her gagging made Renata so hot with need.

"Daddy," she said. Renata plucked at her clit and played with one of her nipples.

"Baby I know. She's getting Daddy ready for you. Look how good she's sucking my dick. Big tit bitch…"

Erik was really winding his hips slow and Celeste was taking his dick deep. He began pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in, his erection slick with Celeste's saliva. Renata could see those veins she loved popping out on his dick. She knew he was brick hard now. He tugged on his fat sack, pressing his fingers on it in places to keep himself from nutting too quick.

His hand dropped down to fondle Celeste's breast, his fingers pinching a nipple. Renata had to slow her finger on her clit while watching them. They looked so good together and she was afraid she would cum. If she came before he allowed it, he might deny her that heavy thang dangling between his legs.

Erik pulled his dick out of Celeste's mouth and bent down, dipping his fingers inside of Celeste's slick pussy.

"Don't worry Ma, when I get done with Renata, I'm going to make your pussy just as sloppy."

Celeste jumped up and began kissing him, throwing her arms around his neck. Watching them was like watching something a little too intimate. It was making Renata feel that green rising up in her eyes while at the same time making her pussy drip her juices on his bed.

"You still taste like Hennessey," Celeste said as she sucked on his tongue.

Erik's mouth worked Celeste's hungry kisses, but his eyes went back to Renata like he knew she was feeling twinges of jealousy again. He kept kissing Celeste and playing with her round ass, rubbing and patting it, his hand moving lower and fingering the back of her vulva.

Renata grabbed his pillows and positioned them under her in ways that made her comfortable and ready. When Erik finally stopped kissing Celeste, his big dick was jumping and ready to do damage.

Erik sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Come sit on Daddy's dick," he told Renata as he reached his hand out toward her. Renata crawled over to him and he helped her off of the bed and pulled her to face away from him.

Celeste sat next to Erik and gripped his erection and sat it up for Renata. Erik slapped her vulva gently and Renata spread her labia and slowly sat down. She felt Celeste's fingers holding up Erik's thickness. She slid down inch by inch. When she was anchored down on him, she sat quietly trying not to scream because the pressure of his dick was pressing against her clit from the inside and she didn't know how many thrusts he could give her before she was cumming all over him.

Erik wrapped an arm around Renata's waist and leaned over to Celeste kissing her. Renata lifted herself up by her toes and began bouncing on Erik's lap.

"Mmmmm…" Erik groaned. His hands gripped Renata's waist and helped to balance her. Celeste touched Renata's thigh as she sank down to her knees in front of them. She bent her head and licked her tongue up and down Erik's dick and Renata's pussy as they joined together in wet harmony.

"Don't forget my balls," Erik said. He rested his elbows back on the bed and let Renata raise up and down on him. Celeste's warm breath and hot wet mouth played with Erik's rigid manhood and Renata's delicate and overly stretched folds.

"That feels so fucking good!" Erik groaned. He sat up again and cupped Renata's breasts, his fingers rubbing against her nipples.

"Damn, Celeste," Erik cried out, "got my nuts all in your mouth."

Renata let out a loud moan of her own and Erik pressed his lips against her ear.

"Don't cum…" he said, thrusting into her. Renata felt Celeste's lips kiss her clit.  
"I can't keep this up…ohmigod…I can't…." Renata shouted.

Erik lifted her up and pulled his dick out of her.

"Get on the bed," he said.

Renata positioned herself back on his pillows and he stroked himself as he knelt between her legs.

"Celeste," he said, and his other lover gratefully moved next to them and massaged his dick for him. Erik's lips pouted and Renata knew he was near orgasm. His eyes had a misty look to them as he stared down at her pussy. His hand slipped over Celeste's and he lined himself up with Renata. Celeste pushed him in and Erik closed his eyes and held his breath.

"Shit," he whispered as he pushed in deeper, lifting Renata's legs up to help get down in her the way he liked.

Once he opened his eyes their connection took her breath away.

Renata felt Celeste's fingers helping Erik pump into her, and she could hear Celeste whimpering as she watched Erik's dick become coated with Renata's slick. When Erik leaned forward more, Celeste released him and her eyes fell upon Renata's face. Her eyes were dazzled by what she was watching, especially when Erik had locked down Renata's thighs and was slapping his balls against her. Renata let her tongue slip out and Celeste moved closer to her and eased her nipple into Renata's mouth. Renata sucked on it and grazed her teeth across the tender skin of Celeste's areola.

Erik served her slow deep strokes and when he was ready to release, he pressed his heavy body all the way down on her, threading his fingers in her hair and pulling her head to the side while he sucked on her neck.

"Get that nut outta Daddy," he growled in her ear. His lips latched onto hers and she kissed him like he needed to be resuscitated.

Erik groaned and Renata felt her stomach muscles shudder and she couldn't close her mouth as he panted above her.

"C'mon, girl. Get it…get that nut…"

"Hmmmm…"

Renata's eyes sought out Celeste's. Celeste was focused on watching Erik's dick slide in and out.

"Yeah….gimme that pussy…" Erik said.

Renata's hands went up and gripped his arms, her eyes fixed on his dick.

"You keep talking like that and you'll make me cum on that dick," she said, her face scrunching up.

"Okay….okay baby…I know you can't hold on much longer…I know…oh shit…"

Erik pushed her thighs down hard into the mattress. He pulled out all the way then pushed back in halfway before he lost it.

"Renata…..Renata!"

"Baby!" Celeste cried out.

"Yes, Daddy, yes!" Renata blurted with clenched teeth.

They all watched Erik's dick throb, the solid root of his cock and the fullness of his balls pulsing with the release of his milky semen inside of Renata. Both women were mesmerized by the movement of his veiny dick pumping on its own, making the angel wings of Renata's stretched inner labia surrounding him twitch also.

"He's nuttin' in your pussy!" Celeste shouted.

"Fuck!" Erik yelled as his cock continued to shoot cum into Renata.

When his head drooped forward and drops of sweat fell from his face onto Renata's belly, Celeste reached between their legs and pulled Erik's dick out slowly.

"There's still some more, baby," Celeste said. She squeezed his tip and made the rest of his semen shoot out all over Renata's vulva.

"You drenched that shit," Celeste said marveling at the pretty mess.

Erik smeared his fluid with his fingers and pinched Renata's clit with it. She wanted to cry because she needed to cum in the worst way. He saw it in her eyes.

"Lick her pussy clean," Erik said to Celeste.

Eager and so ready, Celeste wasted no time trading places with Erik, her greedy mouth and tongue slurping up both their fluids. Renata felt her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Easy baby…easy…she not goin' nowhere," Erik said, slapping Celeste's ass, forcing her to slow down her tongue game.

Renata smelled a new joint being lit and felt Erik's fingers playing with her nipple. Celeste's head bobbed between her thighs and the tension in her stomach eased up a bit.

"You so soft, baby," Erik told her as he fondled her breast and took another puff of the joint. He sat back and rubbed Celeste's ass cheeks, slapping them a couple of times to watch them jiggle. His eyes returned to watching Renata's pussy being licked and suckled.

"Y'all getting my dick hard again," he said. He stroked himself and blew smoke toward them, "Get that fat clit, Celeste. Make her cum."

Celeste's face was shiny and her forehead furrowed with concentration as her tongue plunged deep causing Renata to yelp in pleasure.

"I like that," Erik said.

He handed Renata the joint and reached over into one of his travel bags. Renata heard him unwrapping something and when he turned back around, he had a condom on his fresh erection. He reached for the joint again and positioned himself behind Celeste. He slapped her ass.

"Raise up," he commanded.

Celeste kept her head down and pushed her ass up, not missing a beat of eating out Renata's pussy. The joint between his lips, Erik placed a hand on the arch of Celeste's back and moved his other hand on his sheathed cock. Celeste gasped and stopped licking Renata's clit when she felt Erik penetrate her. Hand still on her back, Erik pumped in and out, his eyes on Renata.

"Eat that pussy," Erik mumbled, the joint held tight between his lips as Celeste dropped her head back down and continued pleasuring Renata's messy folds.

Erik was so exciting to watch, one hand slapping and rubbing Celeste's ass, the other smoking the excellent weed and watching her face. Renata lifted up her tits and pressed them together knowing Erik would love that. She took turns biting each of her nipples and flicking the tip of her tongue over each one too. Those plush lips of his poked out when she did that, and the look he gave her made her shiver.  
"Cum in her mouth, Renata…let Daddy see you gush all in her mouth."

He slapped Celeste's ass hard.

"Look at all this fat ass. Bitch, throw that shit on me. Show me that's your dick." he said to Celeste.

Renata could see Celeste's ass slamming back on Erik's erection hard, her healthy cheeks jiggling like jello. Erik's eyes were watching his dick pound her and Renata couldn't hold back anymore while watching them. Celeste had him on the verge of another fat nut. The woman's sexy lips were perfection on Renata's pussy, and her ass bouncing back on Erik's big dick made Renata's toes curl.

"Yeah…yeah…fuck me…yeah…stop playing and get your dick, girl." Erik groaned, his face shining with lust.

"Daddy…I'm—"

She couldn't even get the words out, her orgasm ripped through her, hips lifting, thighs closing, eyes rolling practically out of her sockets. Renata's back arched and she could feel fluid rushing out of her body. When she stopped jerking on the bed and raised her eyes up, she saw Celeste's glistening lips and cheeks dripping with Renata's juices.

"Baby! Keep fucking me like that!" Celeste cried.

"Aw damn, this is some tight pussy!" Erik responded, his grunts punctuating each word.

Celeste twisted her waist and looked back at Erik. His eyes were still on her ass.

Although Renata enjoyed the orgasm she had by Celeste's amazing mouth, she was disappointed that Erik seemed to have missed it by focusing on Celeste's cheeks clapping for him. Erik handed the joint to Celeste and she took a quick puff. She blew smoke back at him and he showed her his dimples as he thrust hard making the other woman gasp.

Renata reached up and took the joint herself and finished off the last bit. When she turned to toss the remnants in the coffee mug, Erik and Celeste switched positions.

Sitting on his lap, Celeste wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and they both went crazy with their fucking watching one another face to face.

Celeste was slamming her pussy on Erik hard, her cheeks clapping on his groin, the slapping sound of skin on skin loud. Erik was enamored watching her tits bounce. His hand reached out for Renata and she interlaced her fingers with his.

"Fuck…" Erik gasped closing his eyes. He bit his lip and Renata pressed her lips onto his, her tongue darting into his mouth. She cradled his neck with her hands. His skin was so hot to the touch.

"Is she fucking you right, Daddy?" Renata asked him. His hooded eyes stared up at her.

"Bouncing on my balls so good…shit!"

Renata thrust her breasts at him and his mouth grasped a nipple. He tried to suck on it, but Celeste began circling her hips on him slow and he lost his grip on Renata's pebbled tip. Celeste pushed him back and when his head hit the mattress, his eyes went up to Renata.

"Sit on my face, baby," he said.

Renata crawled over him so that she faced Celeste, and when she lowered herself, Erik plunged his tongue into her pussy.

Celeste looked like she was in heaven riding Erik's dick.

Renata reached out and fondled Celeste's breasts as Celeste played with her own clit. Renata could feel Erik gasping for breath against her folds as Celeste continued slamming down on his dick with a calculated rhythm.

"Erik!" Celeste groaned.

"Get that dick," he said, still trying to eat Renata's pussy but breaking his stride when he thrust his hips up into the other woman. Renata slipped her fingers down to play with her own bud to keep the stimulation going.

Celeste's face was lost and Renata's lips grew tight as her arousal was heightened. Celeste was cumming.

"Damn, girl! I feel that shit! Ooh, that thang yanks," Erik said pumping up into Celeste while his warm breath stimulated Renata's pussy. Celeste could barely speak.

"I'm cumming…all over this dick…Erik…I'm c-c-cumming!"

Renata felt Erik's body go stiff and she saw his muscles tighten and flex. His orgasm took over his entire body and it forced Renata to cum on his face too. His tongue plunged into her opening and Renata fucked his face until she fell forward onto her hands. Celeste's hand stroked her hair and both women began to laugh as they sat on top of Erik.

"Fuck…me…" Erik whimpered and he joined in with their giggles. Their three-way orgasm had synced up perfectly and exhausted them equally.

Celeste lifted off of his cock and Renata rolled away from him. They watched him remove the full condom and go to the bathroom.

Falling on their backs next to each other, Renata and Celeste stared at one another.

"That was fucking….awesome," Celeste said as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"My heart is still beating fast," Renata said gulping for air.

They heard the toilet flush and water running. When Erik returned, he made them take the top blanket off of the bed. It was soaked with sweat, cum, and the women's wetness. He crawled in between them and they both rested their heads on his chest. His arms were thrown around them both and his body heat calmed their tingling bodies.

It was unspoken. They would both stay the night with him.

###

Celeste kept her promise and played in Renata's pussy all night.

Erik smoked the last of the weed Celeste had and watched them. His dick was erect most of the time, but he didn't participate in their sex play. He was content to watch and stroke his hardness occasionally.

Renata liked him watching them. He took pleasure in gazing at their bodies bending and contorting, and flush with orgasms.

"Women's bodies are really unfair," Erik sighed when he watched Renata lift her face from Celeste's dripping folds after the umpteenth orgasm, "I can at best get three good nuts in a night. Y'all over here with an unlimited supply. Fucked up. Let me taste that shit," he said.

Renata brought her tongue to him and he sucked Celeste's juices from it. Celeste curled on her side to watch them.

"She tastes like trouble," Erik said glancing over at Celeste.

"You like it," Celeste said.

"I do."

Erik held on to Renata longer, and she felt his firm grip pull her closer to him.

"Pussy just makes you buck wild, huh?" he teased.

She giggled and thought he would let her go, but he pulled her on top of him, his hands resting on her lower back. She could feel his hard dick pressing against her midsection.

"You are going to kill it with Tony," he said.

"You think so?"

"I know so. I could see it on his face."

"I hope this team he has for me can do what I need."

"Pick a new team."

"I don't want to come in rocking the boat already—"

"Why not? You don't like what's there, hire who you want. You're the boss."

"You right. What do you have to do when you bet back home?" she asked.

Erik sighed and scratched his scalp.

"Finish up my symposium stuff. Get a new place to live."

"What's wrong with where you're at?"

"My roommate. Total dick. The most unhygienic nasty ass mofo I have ever had the displeasure of being around."

"Why did you room with him?"

"Rent was cheap in a quiet building down the block from campus. He works in a chemical lab all day and when he comes home, he smells like beta-mercaptoethanol—"

"What is that?"

"An organic sulfur compound. Just imagine the odor of rotten eggs and burning rubber lingering in your house for hours. The smell would stick to his clothes and he wouldn't change when he got to the crib. Barely showered. Messy as fuck. Doesn't know how to cook so he leaves take-out rotting everywhere. He had a girlfriend…I know shocking…he had a girl that he used to kick it with so I had the spot to myself most of the time. I could keep it spotless. But they broke up and I can't tolerate the bullshit anymore."

"You have any prospects?"

"Looking at some spots a little further from school. I want to find a place before the winter break. Going to see my grandfather."

"In Oakland?"

"Yeah."

Renata felt a bit of anticipation rise in her chest. If he was in northern Cali in December, maybe she could see him. He would only be about seven hours away from her…

Erik grunted.

"Raise up for a sec," he said.

Renata lifted her body up and he adjusted his penis.

"Your hip was pressing down on it a bit too hard," he chuckled.

She reached down between them and massaged his dick.

"Feel better?" she said, her voice gone husky.

Erik's eyes glanced down to look at her hand. He raised his fingers up to play with her breasts.

"Feels good," he whispered to her.

His mouth latched onto her left breast and she twisted her fingers around his tip making sure to hit his spot. His mouth popped open releasing her breast when she did that and his forehead creased when she rolled her thumb over the head.

"I'ma miss this," he said rutting into her hand.

"What about me? Will you miss me?" she whispered.

She lifted her hips and brought his hard cock back to line up with her opening. She felt his strong exhale blow on her cheek as she sat back on his dick.

"Fuck yeah," he said grabbing for her breasts again.

"This pussy feels good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

His eyes were on her tits bouncing on his chest, her nipples lightly dragging against his pecs.

"Fuck me like you miss me," she hissed at him as her eyes closed feeling the heavy weight of his dick filling her up.

"Shit!" Celeste said.

Renata glanced over and saw Celeste watching them, her fingers flicking her clit. She pressed her eyes closed.

"You want Daddy, to show you how much he'll miss you?" Erik teased.

Renata opened her eyes, her steely gaze penetrating his slick talk.

"No. I want Erik to show me."

He stopped moving, his eyes regarding her face with a seriousness it never had before while they had been intimate. Her left index finger traced the outline of his lips and mustache.

She cradled her breasts for him.

"This is all yours," she said. She wound her hips and clamped her vaginal muscles around his length,

"That's all yours too. Show me….Erik…please…"

He reached up and gripped her waist and she felt his hips rotating under her with slow-moving thrusts that made her teeth grind together. She leaned forward and the slight change in angle caused him to hit a good sensitive spot deep inside her walls.

"Ooooohh," she cooed and a shuddery breath from him greeted her face.

"Baby…" he said.

"You feel so good inside me, Erik."

His eyes snapped shut and his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight against him.

"Show me…" she whispered in his ear.

"Fuck!'

Erik flipped her over and she held her legs up for him. His face was contorted, his body dripping with sweat and wound tight, ready to burst.

She circled her waist and caught every thrust he gave her throwing it right back to him in a sexual volley that was building in intensity.

"Send me off to California right, baby. This is your pussy."

"Oh…shit…oh…" Erik groaned.

Renata could hear Celeste panting beside them, could hear the sloppy mess the other woman's fingers were dipping into right next to them. It didn't matter. Erik was hers right now. This was Renata's dick.

"This pussy is so wet for you…"

"Yeah…"

"That's how much you'll miss me?"

Erik pressed himself closer into her and she kept her legs high up in the air for him.

"Renata…"

"I'm here for you baby. You can do anything you want with this pussy. Fuck me until you bust in me…"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

"Right there….oh God…right there!"

Erik's eyes were blazing staring at her face. His mouth fell open when her walls clenched him tight, forcing him to work a little harder to tap her spot. Renata felt her eyelids drop down halfway as her body jerked to match the exquisite pace he had set for them. She wrapped her legs around him and his left hand pushed down on the mattress, his hard bicep bulged and all she could think of was the first time she had touched it on the first day she had really met him.

His stroke game and the way he was watching her face made her risk it all. Her mouth became reckless.

"You're fucking me like you're my man," she said.

He moaned and his lips curled a bit trying to maintain his control.

"I like how you're moving baby, give me that dick," she begged.

Erik's neck swiveled and he flashed some sly dimples.

She giggled herself and shifted her hips changing the angle. His dimples disappeared and his face became stern. He had reached a threshold. She was right there with him. His body was pushing her to be honest with herself. It was only a week but this man had forced her to want him. Want everything about him. She could see herself pining away for him as she had done with Mason. She wanted to be with him, especially like this…

"Fuck me like you're mine—" she whimpered biting her lip.

His hand reached down and cradled her neck. He kissed her softly, his fluffy lips giving her life.

She could imagine coming home from a long day of work and Erik greeting her body with sex like this. Every night.

He was balls deep, the friction between them combustible. Now she was really going to push it. Just to see what it would be like. It would never be a reality, but she could savor this experience, and pretend it could be real. She had told him already she wanted the career, a serious relationship…and a family.

She kissed him again, his hand still holding her up close.

"…s'good, so good…my pussy is ready for you…it's yours. Fuck me like you want to put a baby in me, Erik…please…fuck me like that…"

His eyes glared at her.

He didn't want children.

She knew that. He was very clear.

But she wanted to know what it would feel like to try with him.

Apparently, he did too because his entire energy changed. He pushed her legs back forcing her to keep them flat on the bed. His hands sat on either side of her waist as the top of his thighs rested against hers. His hips rose and fell against her as he kissed her. He was making her eyes water and then he locked himself down on her, his entire weight smothering her, and Lord Jesus….she wished he really was trying to impregnate her because his entire being gave her what she wanted to feel.

And then….

…it was too fucking much for her to handle.

"Oh, fuck!" Celeste shouted.

Erik had Renata so pressed into him she couldn't even see Celeste anymore, just heard her cumming hard by her own hand as the sight before Celeste tossed her far into her own prolonged release.

"Dammit, Erik, oh…fuck!" Celeste kept shouting.

Renata felt herself being dragged by her nerve endings to a place she would probably never go to again, should probably have never asked for in the first place.

_This nigga…_

"Oh, God! _Jesus_!" she screamed. She had wanted to play at baby-making, the idea turning her on because Erik had her so heated and yearning for him. But this shit right now….

"Erik…wait…" she gasped trying to push him up. But she couldn't move any limbs. They had all ceased to obey the synapses in her brain. Her engorged pussy slid along his erection with a purpose beyond her control.

"I can't—"

"But this is what you wanted," he hummed in her ear, licking his tongue inside the shell, his voice vibrating and sending tendrils of tiny chills up and down her back and inner thighs.

His voice was full of lust and taunted her change of desire.

"I can't handle it like this….I can't…wait a minute…"

His dick was hitting way too different on this level. The Erik Stevens Baby Making Tutorial needed to end. She wanted off this ride.

"Renata," he purred in her ear, his dick tapping the supreme-loving fuck out of her walls, "this is how my woman would get pregnant by me. Just like this," he said as the swerve in his hips shifted his dick, stretching her folds down and bringing sweet friction to her plump clit.

She felt guilty for playing like this. His way of creating a child was not how she imagined. The way he was moving, the way he was holding her like she was some sacred being with his heart beating and synching up with her heartbeats… it was a mistake. His intentional movements were tapping into the divine nature of human creation. She fucked up with him. Playing around because she thought it would be cute.

He sensed the odd tension in her but kept pumping, his hips and ass rolling in a fluid motion that was more like a dance than just basic thrusts.

She was able to grip his biceps.

"Erik," she pleaded.

She looked up into his eyes.

The lust was gone from his gaze, but the desire was there, and something more complex and profound that she couldn't put her finger on. Her jaw went lax.

"Let me put this baby in you," he said. His lips were wet and his face was taut enough to make her pussy squeeze his dick on its own. She saw the slight pull on his face when he felt it and heard the tension in his voice when he groaned in satisfaction from it.

"Yes," she heard herself say.

"I'm 'gon put this baby deep in your pussy, girl."

His eyes flicked down to stare at her big tits.

A noise came out of her mouth that was indecipherable. His sexy ass face gave her a look of contorted pleasure and his body jerked forward.

"Ahhhhh…baby! I'm cumming…I'm cumming….I'm cumming…!" The words tumbled out of her uncontrollably.

She thrashed under him and couldn't stop.

"Ohhhhhhh shittttttttttt…ahhhh fffffuckkkkk" he choked out in a harsh rush of breath.

His dick swelled and she felt him spraying into her like he couldn't stop.

Her body kept shaking as her fingers clutched at his back.

Erik collapsed on her and she took on his dead weight, unable to know how much time passed before her arms and legs began to feel numb from holding him up. When he finally rolled away from her flinging his arm over his eyes, she bumped into Celeste, completing forgetting there was a whole ass 'nother human being in the bed with them witnessing what they had done.

Celeste's eyes were wide, and she held a finger up to her lip. She was chewing on it and staring at them both.

"My God, Renata," Celeste whispered.

Erik jumped up from the bed suddenly and went into the bathroom.

Renata sat back collecting her thoughts. Her pussy was still throbbing and filled to the brim with his cum.

She glanced at Celeste again. The woman was shaking her head.

"What?" Renata said. Her voice sounded defensive and she didn't mean to make it sound that way.

"You okay?" Celeste said touching Renata's shoulder.

"Yeah—"

"You're trembling."

She couldn't stop trembling. It felt like all her cells were rearranging themselves trying to put her back together again.

Erik came out of the bathroom and put his clothes back on.

Renata raised up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I gotta get some air," he said, not looking at either one of them. He didn't bother to put shoes on, just walked with brisk steps up and out of the basement.

Confusion settled on Renata's face.

"What just happened?" Renata asked.

Celeste brushed back her hair. Things grew uncomfortable fast.

"Now where are you going?" Renata said watching Celeste slip back into her clothes.

"This vibe has gone beyond what I expected," Celeste said.

Renata reached out and grabbed her arm. Pulling her back on the bed.

"Why did he sound upset? Why are you leaving?"

Celeste gazed at her face, then stroked Renata's cheek.

"This was supposed to be fun. You changed that," Celeste said.

"It was fun…three adults fucking—"

"No…Renata, what me and Erik were doing was fucking….that shit you two were displaying a few minutes ago…that was making love. I don't think he was ready for all that. For a minute there you weren't either. All that baby-making talk? Girl…you tripped that man up. It was too real for him, and shit, too real for me."

Celeste leaned over and kissed Renata on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, leaving Renata on the hideaway alone.

###


End file.
